


Marla's Task

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dark, Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Mirror Universe, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Nyota calls Marla to the bridge for a special favor...





	Marla's Task

“Ensign McGivers?” 

Marla jumped out of her bed, ran towards her communicator, and jabbed the ‘respond’ button with a shaky blue fingernail. 

“Yes, Lieutenant? This is Ensign McGivers.”

Uhura lowered her voice a tone. 

“I’d like you to report to the bridge.”

The historian raised her red eyebrows in surprise. This was the first time in months anyone at all had talked to her in a work setting, let alone a senior bridge officer.

“Why? What do you need me for?”

“That is an improper question, young lady,” snapped Uhura. “And I expect you in 15 minutes sharp, honey.” 

At the harsh beep of the communicator, Marla hurried over to her dresser, unfurling her glimmery gold sash and tying it around her waist so that it outlined her curves tightly. Next she stopped in front of her mirror to check that her makeup was still fresh, to note that her down red curls were still maintaining that glossy, smooth wave as they reached the cleavage above her sky blue uniform. Marla peered at her cleavage, then pulled the uniform down and her push-up bra up. If there was anything the Terran Empire taught you, it was that appearances could mean everything. 

A swoosh, and then the click, click, click of Marla’s heels as her stiletto boots stepped out of the Turbolift and hit the floor of the bridge, placing her in front of the communication station. She stood stiffly as Uhura turned around with a sneer. 

“I assumed if you had as useless a job as historian you wouldn’t know how to be prompt to an engagement.” 

Her eyes drifted down, eating up the meticulous precision of Marla’s appearance.,

“Although I must say you look very put-together for a girl with ten minutes to prepare.”

Uhura’s gaze lingered over the ensign’s chest. Marla shifted nervously and dug her nails into her hand behind her back. 

“Um, what do you need me for, Lieutenant?”

Nyota smiled, reaching out a hand into soft red curls, then tracing it down to her face, gripping her jaw in her sharp golden nails. She pinched a blush into the girl’s pale cheek.

“Just sit still.”

Uhura then swiftly jerked Marla towards her, one hand clutching onto Marla on the small of her back while the other cupped her perky little breast, her tongue swirling around Marla’s tiny navel. 

The girl was frozen. 

“No, please no,” she whispered. Uhura raised her head and clenched her nails into Marla’s skin. 

“What was that I heard?” she demanded, her voice much louder. The security men standing at the Turbolift peeped over at the two women hungrily. Marla’s blue eyes darted around the room to the curious bridge officers watching the scene, and then looked into Uhura’s livid brown eyes, her mouth gaping open as she struggled to make sound. 

“N-n-nothing, ah, Lieutenant.” 

“Good,” snarled Uhura, releasing the tension of her nails onto her back as she moved her hand down, groping along her thighs until grabbing a handful of soft fat from her ass--kneading the poor girl with one hand, flicking the poor girl’s rosy pink nipple with the other, grinning as her dextrous fingers made the nipple hard as a little pebble, tiny bumps sprouting on her nipples with each flick of Nyota’s busy finger. 

She smiled and centered both her hands on Marla’s waist. 

“It looks like you’re ready!”

“Ready for wha--”

Marla stood rigidly as Uhura plunged her hands down her skirt, burying themselves under the blue cloth and digging under the thin periwinkle lace of her panties through her red pubic hair until they’d found her swollen, underused clit. 

Her mind raced--If she refused the Lieutenant Commander, who could know what would happen? Would the guards put her in the Agony Booth? Would she have to leave the Enterprise? 

Would she even have a career left with the Empire? 

Or a life?

She gulped as she felt the pad of Uhura’s finger jam itself against her clit, dragging it left and right as quickly as she could, shifting occasionally to shove itself into her vagina, already wet against her will and grinding itself into the firmness of her commander--

“Good girl,” muttered Uhura. 

Sweat rose to Marla’s forehead, her lips popping open in shock--and yet her body responding unwillingly, her hips somehow wanting, needing to grind themselves into Uhura’s finger while she forced herself into the ensign, onto the ensign, dragging her clit in swift circles with her skillful digits. 

Marla could feel the tension building in spite of herself, her pleasure bubbling up to the surface in spite of the laughs of the men on the bridge staring at her bare breasts and her near-total nudity, her enjoyment dampening her skirt despite Uhura’s cruel smile, the busy room starting to blur out of focus with the first orgasm she’d have had in months forced onto her in plain view of the senior staff...

“Ahhh, oh my god,” she gasped. Uhura removed her slick finger and briefly licked the fluids off of it. 

“Looks like you want to go over the edge with a good-bye kiss, don’t you, honey,” mocked Uhura. 

She leaned down, dragging the girl’s skirt and panties to her knees as she fastened her mouth onto the girl’s mound, sucking more and more vigorously until she could taste her virginal juices escaping her tight cunt, flowing out over the brief wail of the shaking post-orgasm Marla. 

Uhura gave her privates a quick kiss before kissing her other lips deeply. 

“Good job, Lieutenant,” congratulated Uhura with a pat on Marla’s bruised ass.


End file.
